Love Of A Cataclysmic Proportion
by Amalia-Ashe
Summary: A continuance of the series after New Moon... kind of crappy, but hey, it's my first try...
1. The Proposal

Opening: The Proposal05/01/1970 10:06:00

**A/N: Okay, this is my very first crack at a true Twilight fanfic, so please, keep the carnage of it to a minimum. Oh, and I don't own any of these characters. They would belong to the magnificently talented Stephenie Meyer. Is jealous**

I woke up and dried the tears from my eyes. I must've been crying in my sleep again. It had been a good two weeks since the incident had taken place. It had been two weeks where, for the first unexpected time ever, I'd wished I'd never met Edward. All that could come out of our relationship would be hurt. If only James would never have come anywhere near us. But because he had, the one thing in the world I wanted more than anything else had been stolen from me. My dream for the future, gone, just like that. I allowed another tear to fall before uncovering myself to fake another smile for Edward.

**Six Months Ago**

"Come on, Bells!" Edward said jokingly as I tried to figure out what he'd drawn. We were playing Win, Lose, Or Draw with the rest of his family and, of course, just like with everything else, I was failing miserably. His picture looked like an igloo but he had said that wasn't it. I racked my brain for other possibilities. Suddenly, a wave of confusion hit me. I turned towards Jasper with a glare.

"NO FAIR!!! STOP IT, JASPER!!!" I yelled at him trying to shake off the

confusion. "He's cheating, Edward!" I said, crossing my arms angrily across my chest. Edward fixed Jasper with one of his 'do it again and I swear I'll have you hanging out of the car while I'm doing 180 mph down a dirt and gravel road' kind of looks. My mind immediately cleared of confusion and I let out a sigh.

"By the way, you're out of time," Rose said calmly. Alice did a weird grin/clap/high five thing with Jasper and got up to draw next.

"There HAS to be a rule somewhere about not sending telepathic

waves of confusion in this game!" I joked. Everyone but Rose laughed. She never did have much of a sense of humor.

"By the way, Bells, it was a turtle," Edward said, taking his place on

the sofa next to me.

"THE worst turtle ever, Edward," I said, laughing. "It wasn't even

green!!!" I said, curling up underneath his cold arm. I looked up into his eyes and wished for once that he could read my mind. I wanted us to be alone. It had been a long time since we'd had any time alone together, what with Charlie thinking he was some mass emotion murderer.

As if by a miracle (or rather the fact that he wanted the same thing),

he stood silently and held his hand out to me. I took it with a grin TOO wide on my face. None of the others felt any confusion as to what was going on. In fact, I think they thought we were quitting because of how bad I was.

Edward and I headed upstairs to his room. I watched as he laid on his

couch and patted the empty area next to him. I smiled and jumped (literally) onto the couch and cuddled up against him. Of course there was a blanket in between us. He stroked my hair gently as I looked into his golden eyes. We stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Then my leg started to cramp.

"Owie!!!" I said, sitting up and holding my leg, wishing the cramp

would go away.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a concern showing in his voice. He looked

at my leg and how pathetic I looked and laughed. "Leg cramp?" He asked.

I nodded my head and was a little embarrassed at how much a little

thing like a leg cramp hurt me. Edward smiled and moved onto the floor. His cold hands grabbed my leg and he started to massage it in a technique I'd never seen. It felt GOOD.

"I didn't know you could massage…" I stated, silently thanking God

that he could.

"Well, when you live in France for as long as I did, you pick some

things up," he laughed. Then he started whispering in French in my ear. I didn't know any French besides Merci, Bonjour, and Au revoir, but I knew sweet nothings when I heard them, despite the language. I smiled.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Je t'aime aussi," he whispered back, patting my leg and sitting down

next to me again. I smiled, having no idea what he'd just said. "It means I love you too," he grinned. I smiled and cuddled up against him, taking in his smell.

"Bella, marry me."


	2. The Return

Opening: The Proposal05/01/1970 10:06:00

**Five Months Ago**

"I do!!!" I stated, shocked at how easily the words came out. I'd

imagined a lot of choking, stammering, and possibly some drool when it came to this part. But no. These two words that would change my life so greatly just came naturally. "I do," I said again. The priest looked at me oddly.

"Um, Bella, you only need to say 'I do' once, dear," he said, shaking

his head slightly. I blushed the darkest red of my life and looked at Edward. His eyes were the most golden I'd ever seen them. They looked like fool's gold. His smile held a hint of laughter in it. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little. Today was it. THIS was it. In a few seconds, I'd be Mrs. Edward Cullen. Isabella Cullen. I didn't like it. I absolutely LOVED it. I started to forget my maiden name for a minute…

"I do," I heard Edward say in his silky voice. I turned to the priest and

waited for him to say 'You may now kiss the bride'.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride,"

he finally said. I heard the words and responded like a mouse trap would if stepped on. I squealed and threw my arms around Edward and kissed him harder than I ever had before. I could feel his struggle as I kissed him and I backed down a bit. We then faced the crowd and smiled. He threw me into his arms and carried me out of the church into the waiting Volvo.

**Three Months Ago**

Edward and I pulled up in front of his family's house for the first time

in a month. We'd been on our honeymoon for the last month and it had been great! Edward had taken me to New Zealand the entire time. We'd spent almost all of our time just looking at each other since that was practically the extent if what we COULD do. But whenever we'd gone out of the suite we'd been renting (his idea), we would constantly be referring to each other as Mrs. Cullen and Mr. Cullen.

Before we opened the door, we looked at each other and shared a

swift kiss. We knew that we wouldn't be able to do that once we got inside.

"You ready?" He asked, flashing his crooked smile at me.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I sighed with a smile. Edward smiled and

turned the handle to the house.

"WELCOME HOME!!!" Was all we heard as we opened the door.

Everyone was standing around in the front room, holding gifts. They always had gifts. For everything. Always. Edward and I smiled as we went down the line of his family members. Alice, of course, was the first in the line. She was also the only one who didn't ask us what had happened. Because, of course, she already knew.

With the others, we were not so lucky.

"Where'd you go?" "What'd you do?" "Did you meet anyone?" "Were

there any others there?" "How was the food?" "Were there any black bears?" That one was Emmett's of course.

Edward smiled. "No, Emmett, there were no black bears in NEW

ZEALAND."


End file.
